wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ironclad Templars
The Ironclad Templars are a Loyalist 3rd Founding Space Marines Chapter derived from the lineage of the stoic Imperial Fists but are more alike their sword brothers of the zealous Black Templars. The history of the chapter was lost during the First Defense of Aevis, where part of the chapters vaults was burned down by Drukhari Kabalite Warriors. The number of crusades the chapter have been on is unknown as the records where lost in the vault fire, but what is known is that somewhere fought alongside the Black Templars. The chapter is ''Codex Astartes''-compliant, unlike their Black Templar brothers. The chapter has just under 1,000 Astartes. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'First Defense of Aevis (201-828.M32)' - Not long after the chapter's founding on the planet of Aevis, a large Drukhari invasion force was heading for the chapters home world. It'd be a complete disaster massacre for the Ironclad Templars and some Imperial Fists that were still setting up on the new planet of theirs. But someone else wanted the planet. By the time the Ironclad Templars realized what was going on it was too late. High Marshall Cylux (first name unknown) quickly set up a defence to stop the invasion, but it wouldn't be enough. The Invasion force of the Drukhari was too strong, the chapter took massive amounts of loses even with their small number of Astarte's to begin with. But through honour and devotion the dwindling defenders held out longer than expected, but the Drukhari just kept reinforcing before the High Marshall could reorganize. The remaining defenders were then forced into the fortress vaults, where Cylux gave the order for some of the remaining Astarte's to escape in order for a chance for the chapter to survive. After that, all that was left was High Marshall Cylux and a handful of Sword Brethren who thought and held against the attackers for hours until they were surrounded and killed. *'Xtramos Crusade (829.M32-745.M34)' - Those Astarte's that were ordered the escape from the vaults, managed to find their way to an Imperial Navy Ship which they then renamed The Eternal Flame. On the ship, they would start the process of establishing the chapter. For the next couple of millennia, the chapter would become fleet based. Those Astarte's that survived became the new chapter command and would embark on the chapters first crusade which the thought as a sense of honour to the failure of defending their home world. During the crusade, they'd assault small Drukhari outposts and fleets they'd come across, all while trying to find new recruits for the chapter and to some extent a new home world. **'Assault of High Tide (689.M34)' - During the Xtramos Crusade, the chapter was ambushed by a bunch of pirates and renegades while they were scouting out a new home world. After realizing the strength of the chapter the pirates quickly fled to their base known as High Tide but were swiftly followed by the Ironclad Templars. The assault was a huge success for the chapter as the resistance from the base was little to none, the chapter quickly cut down the renegades and pirates with ease and those that put up a valiant fight where taken by the chapter and recruited into the ranks of the Ironclad Templars. *'Retaking of Aevis (491.M36-207.M37)' - After being fleet-based for almost five millennia, the High Marshall of the chapter wanted something back- Aevis, the original home world of the chapter. But the High Marshall knew that they couldn't do it alone so he reached out to their battle-brothers of the Black Templars to which they obliged, sending 2 battle companies to the Crusader's aid. So in 490.M36, a small advanced party of Crusaders and Templars inserted into a lesser guarded sector on the planet where they established a landing area; HQ area and a communications relay. The Crusaders then sent out multiple scout parties to recon key Drukhari targets and marked some for orbital bombardment, then it was a waiting game for the main assault. But a disaster happened in 491 when communications with one of the scout parties were lost. Fearing that the invasion would be compromised, the High Marshall ordered the invasion. The invasion began with a massive orbital bombardment followed by a massive cluster of drop pods of Astarte's. The Drukhari wasn't prepared for such an invasion so in the initial attack, the Drukhari took massive amounts of casualties, due to the swift and furious attack of the chapters 5th Company which formed the spearhead of the attacking forces. The Crusaders and Templars wouldn't pursue the enemy all the way but instead expand on the landing area that was created back in 490, this way they can have a proper HQ element and landing site for the invasion. *'Siege of Blood First (100-561.M39)' - *'Jur'jra Crusade (600.M40-010.M41)' - *'Karibossa Crusade (194-654.M41)' - *'Second Defense of Aevis (734-901.M41)' Chapter Home world Aevis is the home world for the Ironclad Templars Fortress-Monastery Temple of Vekri'gar Chapter Recruitment Chapter Organisation Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Gene-Seed The Astartes of this Chapter display exceptional durability and toughness. However, it appears that their Adeptus Mechanicus creators extensively modified their gene-seed in order create such durable transhuman warriors. It is not known with any certainty if this genetic idiosyncrasy was the result of a genetic mutation or whether a more esoteric procedure was utilised to enhance the functions of some of their Astartes organs. Most notably, it appears that the Mucranoid organ, doesn't function as it was intended. Known also as the 'Weaver', this organ normally functions by secreting a waxy protein substance similar to mucus through the pores of an Astartes' skin to effectively seal it, cocooning a battle-brother in a protective layer before they enter into a Sus-an-induced suspended animation. This process can protect a battle-brother from the harshness of the vacuum of space and other extremes of temperature, particularly deeply frigid environments. However, in the case of this Chapter, the Mucranoid causes an Astartes to undergo a rather unsettling series of metabolic changes, which causes their skin to become as hard as iron, eventually fusing itself to their armour and effectively turning an affected battle-brother into a living statue as they age. This genetic mutation has come to be known by the Chapter's Astartes as "The Iron Curse" When an affected battle-brother undergoes the stages of this genetic curse, it comes on in three stages: Primarch's Curse: The Iron Curse *'Stage 1 (Iron Without)': The skin of an Astartes starts to to turn itself as hard as iron. Over time, their iron-hard skin will begin to fuse with their battle-plate, making it all but impossible to remove. At first, this is seen as being quite beneficial, as the affected battle-brother becomes exceptionally durable and is quite difficult to injure. Their skin can deflect most blade strikes and even most small-arms projectiles. However, this comes at a cost, as their reflexes suffer as a result of their ever-hardening skin, making it difficult for an affected battle-brother to react quickly in the heat of battle. Some of the Chapter's detractors often point out that those affected battle-brothers of the Chapter appear every bit as resilient as the heretical Death Guard Traitor Legion, blessed by the Plague God Nurgle. *'Stage 2 (Iron Within)': Over time, as the curse progresses, the entire organ system of the affected Astartes starts to turn into iron, causing agonizing pain to the individual affected by this curse. Those that suffer from the effects of the curse, are driven to eradicate their foes, intent on inflicting some of the pain that they are constantly forced to endure. In battle, these affected battle-brothers often grimly execute any opponent they encounter, even if they have surrendered, possess valuable intelligence or are not front-line combatants. The Battle-Brother becomes taciturn and sullen, withdrawing almost entirely from interacting with others. He will no longer lead squads and will almost always carry out missions on his own. *'Stage 3 (Stone of Iron)': In the final stages of the curse, the affect Astartes now becomes nothing more than an iron statue. Nothing of his living self remains. His flesh, organs and armour have become an iron tomb. After Stage 3 has taken place, the affected battle-brother is removed from the Chapter's active rolls, and is then utilized as a shrine or monument, whether it be back in the Chapter's fortress-monastery on their home world, or within a monastery aboard one of their fleets ships. Their deeds are forever immortalized in great halls, alongside their statue-like remains. Combat Doctrine Armored Warfare The Ironclad Templars make use of their 5th Company at the start of each battle (Terrain and location dependent). Being lead by Marshall Ortexus, who is known to use a Shock & Awe technique to obliterate the enemy both physically and mentally. The main armaments of the company are the Predator tank; which makes up the main fighting force of the company. The second main tank is the Vindicator; used to take out enemies that the Predator tanks can't destroy and also being used to destroy any obstacles and fortifications during the initial advance. The 5th Company are followed by the remaining 5 companies to finish off any foe that stills shows any signs of life. Close Combat Close Quarters Combat is something that the Chapter takes great pride in. When not in the field of battle, one of the things that they can be found doing is practicing their close combat skills almost religiously. Those Astarte's that aren't in a squad that is specialized in a close combat role such as Intercessors, Scouts and Vehicle crewman still practice in the art of close combat in case of a time for when it's needed. Most units like this tend to carry just a basic combat knife, which is usually worn on the belt but some have been known to attach it to their left pauldron or even to their legs. Yet the size of the combat knife is small, the standard Astarte's is still a force to be reckoned with in battle. Culture Name Inheritance It's tradition within the chapter for the High Marshall's and Emperors Champion's to inherit the last name of the chapters first High Marshall and Emperors Champion. Only the last part of the names are inherited due to the records being burned in the vault fires in 201.M32 during the First Defense of Aevis. During the battle, the first High Marshall was slain by a Drukhari Archon trying to defend the vaults of Aevis. But the fate of the Emperors Champion is unknown as there's no recorded death and no body was found. Sources believe that the Champion exiled himself for his failure in defending his Marshall and his home world. In 546.M32 a body of a Deathwatch Marine was found bearing the chapter badge of the Ironclad Templars, believed to be the body of the missing Champion. His body was transported back to Aevis where its entombed within the temple next to the first High Marshall. So out of respect of the warriors of Aevis, all High Marshall's adopt the last name of "Cylux" and all Emperor's Champions adopt "Mecos". Only these two positions adopt a second name whereas others within the chapter have just the one. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Kregedict Cylux' - In 512.M41, Kregedict Cylux is appointed High Marshall of the chapter after the death of High Marshall Brai'pico Cylux during an assassination attempt prior to the Second Defense of Aevis. The biggest and bloodiest battle that Kregedict and the chapter have ever been in. *'Emperor's Champion Diortes Mecos' - In 701.M41, Diortes Mecos is appointed to be Emperors Champion by High Marshall Kregedict Cylux during the final preparations for the incoming invasion force. It was an honour for Diortes to accept, as it's been a position that hasn't been filled since the First Defense. *'Chaplain Vel'kir' - In 001.M42, Primaris Chaplin Vel'kir was chosen to be the new Chapter Chaplin due to an incident with the previous Chaplin who was taken by the Inquisition, records of the old Chaplin were also erased. Both the High Marshall and Emperors Champion still distrustful of this new Chaplain. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Ironclad Templars tend to have a predominantly black and bone white colour scheme, apart from the from their arms being red in colour. The chapter differs to others when it comes to its shoulder pads, the chapter chooses to bear the chapter badge on their right shoulder and their company badge on the left. The Astarte's helmet is also a bone white, with the eye lens colour being a light blue colour. A new Astarte's initiate won't have his companies respected markings, the markings vary in colour depending on the company. The markings are usually on the left knee and a stripe on the top half of their helmets. Blue markings denotes the Armoured Companies, while Bronze denotes a Veteran Company. Company Livery Chapter Badge The Ironclad Templars Chapter iconography consists of a wing, stylised red-coloured ancient Santiago cross which combines a cross fitchy (the lower limb is pointed, as if to be driven into the ground) with either a cross fleury (the arms end in fleurs-de-lys) or a cross moline (the ends of the arms are forked and rounded). Most notably, the Santiago cross has flourished arms, surmounted with an escallop. The old chapter iconography of the Ironclad Templars is that similar to the Imperial Fists chapters iconography. It consists of a fist separated into two colours,red & white, in a black circle housed with a red border. Though not that widespread anymore, but this iconography is favored by those more senior units within the chapter. Many still bear this instead of the current as many who do wear this where most likely around during the chapters founding or shortly after. Chapter Fleet Active Service *''The Iron Corsair'' (Unknown Class Battleship) - The official designation of The Iron Corsair is currently unknown, but some have suspected that its possibly an old Gloriana Class Battleship. But official records cannot confirm this as the ships location is currently unknown, presumed missing in action. *''The Piercing Spear'' (Battle Barge) - *''The Vanguard'' (Battle Barge) - Under Maintenance * Serene Dagger (Gloriana Class Battleship) - ''Heavily Damaged in 100.M37, nearing the end on the Retaking of Aevis. Was the original flagship of the fleet but due to taking mass casualties and devastating damage, The Iron Corsair has temporarily taken its place as flagship. Believed to return to operational status mid to late M48. * ''Enlightened Ardor (Battle Barge) - ''Minor damage taken in 825.M41, during the Second Defense of Aevis. Estimated to return to operational status 005.M44. Destroyed * ''Abundant Thorn (Unknown) -'' Destroyed 830.M40 during the Jur'jra Crusade. * ''Iron Brotherhood (Unknown) - ''Destroyed 500.M41 during the Karibossa Crusade. Decommissioned * ''Iron Aftermath (Unknown) - ''Decommissioned in 745.M34 following the conclusion of the Xtramos Crusade. * ''Frozen Templar (Unknown) - ''Decommissioned in 034.M36 prior the the Retaking of Aevis due to the ship now being obsolete. * ''Spiritual Visage (Unknown) - ''Decommissioned in 901.M41 following the conclusion the the Second Defense of Aevis, though the ship is still used but more so as a training place for aspiring initiates. The ship is located on a plain outside the walls of the Temple of Vekri'gar. Chapter Relics *''Key of the Shadows - The Key of Shadows is the key to the Chapters lower vault of the Temple Vekri'gar, or better known as the Hall of the Condemned. The Hall on the Condemned is the final resting place for those affected by The Iron Curse, In this great hall is where the third and final stage of the curse will take its course. It allows the affected individual to reflect on his past deeds in solitude before his time is up. *''Shard of The High Marshall'' - The Shard of The High Marshall is believed to be a shard of the original High Marshall's armour. Very small chunks are taken from the shard and are fused into the armour of a new Astartes once full transformation has been achieved. The Chapter does this to feel even closer to their original High Marshall. *''Scroll of the Mechanicus'' - The Scroll of the Mechanicus is shrouded in a lot of mystery, as only a very select few know its contents. Those that know its contents are those who created the scroll, very high ranking members or the Adeptus Mechanicus and Nykossir Blelis. These individuals are also the only ones who can understand the language its written in. But the powers the scroll possesses an enhanced and more powerful version of the Machine Spirit. It has also been noted that in some cases that some vehicles under this scroll, have turned into almost like iron fortresses while under intense and heavy enemy fire. But the consequences of this are much like the third stage of the Iron Curse but instead only affected to the vehicles. This perk was aimed to give the crew of the vehicle to be protected during such enemy fire, but like the third stage of the curse the crew end up being sealed inside the vehicle with no way of getting out. Though this flaw in the scroll does very very rarely occur (about a 0.65% chance) Allies *'Black Templars' - *'Imperial Fists' - Enemies Notable Quotes By the Ironclad Templars About the Ironclad Templars References Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:3rd Founding